1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a motor frame including a component of a motor such as a rotor or a stator and, more specifically, to a motor frame having a region between a main frame including a component of a motor provided therein, and cores respectively formed on front and rear covers covering open front and rear surfaces of the main frame, the region being asymmetrical in a vertical direction.
2. Description of Related Art
A motor frame may include a component of a motor such as a rotor or a stator.
As illustrated in FIG. 7, a conventional motor frame 10 may include a main frame 20 including a component of a motor provided therein, and a front cover 30 and a rear cover covering an open front surface and an open rear surface of the main frame 20, respectively.
FIG. 7 is a front view, and thus illustrates only the front cover 30 without the rear cover.
The front cover 30 and the rear cover may have cores 31 respectively formed thereon. The component of the motor may be inserted through the cores 31 respectively formed on the front cover 30 and the rear cover to be provided in the main frame 20.
The main frame 20 of the conventional motor frame 10 may be cylindrical, and may be concentric with the cores 31. A radius RD of the main frame 20 may also be greater than radii RC of the cores 31.
Accordingly, a gap may be formed between the main frame 20 and the component of the motor provided in the main frame 20. Cooling tubes TC through which a cooling fluid flows may be provided in the gap so that heat generated by operations of the component of the motor may be dissipated.
The cooling tubes TC may be inserted into or connected to insertion holes 32 formed in the front cover 30 and the rear cover, respectively.
A distance between centers of the cores 31 and the surface of the ground ER may be referred to as a shaft height D, and may indicate a size of the motor.
Meanwhile, only when the cores 31 are increased in size, the component of the motor provided in the main frame 20 may be increased in size so that an output of the motor may be increased.
However, when the cores 31 are increased in size, the gap in which the cooling tubes TC may be provided may be reduced, and the component of the motor may not thus be easily cooled.
Therefore, when the motor is manufactured by using the motor frame 10 including the main frame 20 and the cores 31, concentric with each other, an increase in an output of the motor may be limited.